


Protecting Trouble

by Vloriass_oftheDarkLords (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Vloriass_oftheDarkLords
Summary: They share their worries over their prophecy boys that keep getting in trouble over a cup of tea.





	Protecting Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Since I crossover Vlad and Harry, I had to have Otis and Severus meeting and bonding. I think they'd work well together. Any other ideas of what other stories I could do with these two?

Severus poured tea for his friend. They’d been visiting each other for a while. It was relieving to talk to someone who understood his struggles of walking between two sides that hated each other, of hurting people he cared about and changing sides because of an encounter.

                “How is your nephew doing?”

                Otis smiled slightly as he took the cup of tea. “He’s struggling with what being a vampire means.”

                “Didn’t he grow up with it?” Severus took a seat across from his friend, cooling his tea.

                “He didn’t grow up in Elysia. There’s a lot he doesn’t know, plus for the past several years he didn’t have someone to teach him. And after what happened with D’Ablo going after him… I worry about leaving him alone.”

                Severus smiled over his cup at Otis. “I know how you feel. Harry almost got killed several times last year.  I’ve put a danger warning charm on him.”

                “I don’t suppose you could do that with Vlad.” Otis mimicked Severus’s famous raised eyebrow expression, and Severus just laughed.


End file.
